Unwritten
by TaintedWolf
Summary: It's been a year, and Ayame and Yuki's relationship hasn't gotten any better. But out of the blue, Ayame leaves. Yuki couldn't care less, but why, after a while, does he feel so strange? [AyamexYuki Brothership fic]
1. Prologue

**Title**: Unwritten

**Author**: TaintedWolf

**Fandom**: Fruits Basket

**Pairing**: Ayame/Yuki Brothership fic.

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: Maybe some swearing?

**Status**: 1 of?

**Disclaimer**: Dear brilliant Owner-sama of Fruits Basket, in exchange for Fruits Basket I'll give you a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice Cream that's half full. Deal:D

A/N: Was rewatching the Fruits basket episode where Yuki and Tohru visited Ayames shop and sudden inspiration struck. What if Ayame suddenly left? How would Yuki feel? Shigure? Tohru? Hatori even! This fic is my idea of what would happen.

* * *

**Prologue**

It truly was a miserable night.

Of course, since it was early winter, not many people expected it to be clear skies and night rainbows. But still, this had to be one of the worst nights of the season so far.

Dark grey clouds dominated the night sky as torrents of water fell continuously onto the ground below, gathering in puddles and slinking down the street in small rivers.

Sohma Ayame watched interestedly as the rain pattered against his shop window, making it difficult to see outside. He could hear the rumbling sound of thunder in the distance.

"The Gods must be moving around their furniture," Ayame murmured out loud. He smiled to himself, his golden eyes spotting a flash of light outside the window.

"I prefer to think of it as angels bowling," a feminine voice spoke up amusedly from behind him.

Ayame turned around to see his shop assistant, Mine, standing in the back doorway, wrapped up in a midnight blue trench coat and carrying a similar coloured umbrella. She tilted her hips slightly, resting her body weight on the doorframe. Turning fully around, Ayame shot her a rare, serious look.

"You're not going to brave that weather at this time of night, are you?"

Mine blinked confusedly for a moment, and then she graced him with a smile so big it made her eyes close.

"Thank you for your concern Ayame-san, but I've seen worse."

Mine's happy expression melted away, becoming a questioning look as she opened her eyes.

"You're staying late again, ne?" she asked, glancing at the clock near the shop counter, which read 11.00pm.

Ayame's eccentric smile fell into place again. "Yup! I have to finish the Haruno's dress," he pointed in the direction of the work table in the corner of the room for emphasis.

Mine glanced in that general direction, spotting a half finished dress that was situated on a spare mannequin. Her eyes returned to rest on Ayame.

"Would you like me to stay and help you finish it?" she asked.

Ayame waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "That's alright Mine-chan," she blushed happily at the nickname, "it's my project. Besides, I need some time to think."

"Aizawa-san's offer?" she guessed, already knowing the answer but having it confirmed when Ayame nodded. "Well, you know my thoughts on the matter. If you accept it, I will too."

Ayames eyes sparkled overdramatically and he reached out and grasped one of her petite hands in both of his, his long fingers wrapping snugly around hers. _Like a snake..._she mused to herself. "I knew you'd never leave me, Mine-chan!" he declared, an adoring grin on his face.

Mine nodded happily. "You're stuck with me Ayame-san!"

She glanced at the clock, and then looked at Ayame again, sweatdropping. "Except for now, I'm afraid. I have to be getting home..."

Ayame's eyes snapped to the clock, seeing it read 11.23pm. He turned back to her, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, but the huge grin still on his face. "Sorry to hold you back Mine-chan!"

She shook her head negatively. "No problem at all!" She made her way to the shop's front door and unfurled her umbrella. With a parting wave, she said, "call me when you've made your decision!"

Ayame waved cheerily until she was out of sight. Making his way over towards the mannequin, he took down the dress and placed it on the work table, where many fabrics of different texture and colour where situated.

Sitting down and fingering the sillky fabric for a moment, he determinedly picking up a sewing needle, and began to work his magic.

* * *

Two hours later, Mine was roused from her sleep by the ringing of her cell phone. 

_I'm too sexy for my shirt!_

_Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy, it huuurts!_

_And I'm, too sexy for Milan,_

_Too sexy for Milan,_

_New York and Japaaan._

_I'm too sex-- _

_Damn right, _she though smugly to herself as she sat up, without opening her eyes, and blindly fumbled on her bedside table for her cell. Hitting the green button, she cut it off mid-lyric.

"'Ello?" she mumbled groggily, her voice husky and rough from sleep.

However, her eyes snapped open and a huge grin settled on her face as she heard her boss' voice.

"I've reached my decision, Mine-chan! Pack your bags! We're going to England!"

* * *

Pretty evil place to stop, ne? 

Well, I figured that I'd make a short prologue before Ayame goes bouncing off to tell the Sohma clan about his offer, as that would seem pretty out of the blue.

**_Next chapter:_** _Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru find out everything about Aizawa's offer when Ayame and Mine come to visit _

_(grovels at your feet) Please review guys! It'll keep me going!_

_P.S. Watch Ouran High School Host Club on youtube. Your sides will hurt with laughter! ;P_


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: Unwritten

**Author**: TaintedWolf

**Fandom**: Fruits Basket

**Pairing**: Ayame/Yuki Brothership fic.

**Rating**: PG

**Warnings**: Maybe some swearing?

**Status**: 2 of?

**Disclaimer**: Alas! I cannot hide from you people! Of course I am the owner of Fruits Basket! And in my shame of not letting Yuki and Ayame have a normal relationship I have created an alias and decided to write crappily to cover it up! You guys are just too good...

**A/N: **This took a while to come out I sat in fron of my laptop determinedly to finish this chapter yet my browsing of and livejournal distracted me...

Hope you enjoy this chapter...-smiles nervously-

* * *

"What lovely scenery!"

Ayame blinked in surprise at the delighted exclamation of his employee, and he turned his head to the side a bit to see her staring at the Sohma lands with sparkles in her eyes.

"Isn't it beautiful, Ayame-san?" she cried, awe evident in her voice.

He smiled. Indeed it was. He passed by these parts so frequently that he often took for granted just how beautiful the Sohma lands were. He nodded affirmatively to his assistant, squeezing her hand happily as they made their way up the path to Shigure's house.

The green lands of Sohma property were covered in a light frost from the winter cold, the trees stripped bare of their leaves and the flower petals on the ground were covered with water, making them sparkle in the sunshine. It's lucky we got a beautiful day, he mused.

"This is my first time visiting your family in person, except for meeting Yuki-san and Tohru-kun of course!" she exclaimed. "I'm so nervous! Do I look presentable?" she asked worriedly, eyeing her outfit critically.

'Did she look presentable?' Of course she did. She looked as radiant as ever, in a comfotable pair of black suit pants which sat low on her slim hips and a long-sleeved, white button down shirt which revealed an enticing amount of skin on her stomach. A simple necklace with a locket attached hung around her neck, drawing attention to her creamy collarbone. Beautiful as ever, we make a great pair, he mused as she adjusted the bags she carried nervously so that it was closer to her legs.

He lifted her hand which was clutched in his own to his lips, kissing it tenderly as his footsteps slowed to a stop. Facing her head on he purred seductively, "I am honoured to be in your presence, Mine-chan."

She blushed prettily, a light pink staining her cheeks as she averted her eyes shyly. They were not magnified by her glasses today as she felt no need to wear them outside the shop, but to Ayame they just looked more alluring.

"A-arigatou, Ayame-san..." she squeaked, seeming mortified at how high her voice sounded.

His golden eyes shone amusedly. "And you don't have to look good for Kyo-kyon or Shigure, my dear Mine-chan. They'll be floored by the presence of a beautiful lady such as yourself."

If her cheeks were pink before, they were certainly red now.

"And there's no need for that 'Ayame-san' nonsense, call me Ayame!" he added cheerily. "Or 'Your Highness', whatever works best for you." he winked at her cheekily.

With her face rapidly turning back to it's normal colour, she let out a laugh. "Don't get cocky, mister!" she warned as she slipped her hand out of Ayame's, turning back towards the house's direction as she began walking again.

"Miiiiine-chaaaan!" Ayame whined as he jogged to catch up with her. "Forgive meee?" he cried dramatically, dropping to his knees with his hands clutched together in a pleading fashion. It was enough to make Mine stop and turn her head around.

She smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, but only because I have no idea where Shigure lives." she drawled amusedly. Flashing him an impish look she glanced up the gravel pathway. "Coming or not?" she asked, seeing that her boss was still groveling on his knees.

Ayame blinked, realising that he was indeed still on the dirty ground and that his new _beautiful_ pants were getting ruined. With a cry of horror he jumped up, frantically brushing off the dust and dried mud that had collected on the knee's of his pants. He was drawn from his (overdramatic) worrying when her heard his assistant's amused sniggers.

"Come _on_, yout highness," she managed between giggles, "your palace is waiting!" she added dryly, already making her way up the path again, swaying her hips teasingly.

With a grin, Ayame caught up to her, grabbing her hand once again and almost dragging her towards the house. "I can't wait to see their face's when they see the costume you made for You-Know-Who!" he sang happily as Shigure's house came into view.

* * *

Humming happily to herself, Honda Tohru scrubbed the dishes that were left over from breakfast, washing away any remains of rice and sauce as she dunked them into the hot, soapy water. She glanced out of the window, admiring the view of the mountains.

Its such a pretty day today, she sighed joyously. Kaa-san is shining down on us.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Honda-san?"

She blinked, turning around to see Yuki beside her, picking up a towel rag and lifting up a wet dish, rubbing it dry with ease, his eyes not leaving the view out of the window.

"Oh! Sohma-kun! You don't have to do that!" she protested, eyeing his hands which continued drying the dishes, despite her protests.

His hands stilled as he turned his head to look at her. His violet eyes were kind and understanding as her smiled at her. "But I want to, Honda-san."

A determined glint entered her eyes. "No way, we have a deal! I do the chores in exchange for my rent! I wouldn't be earning my keep if I let you help me!" she protested again.

Yuki opened his mouth to talk back, but the doorbell rang.

Tohru smiled at him. "If you want to help, Sohma-kun, could you answer the door for me?" she asked, her hands plucking the rag out of his.

He smiled back. "Alright, Honda-san."

He wiped the moisture off of his hands using his shirt, making his way towards the front door.

"I wonder who it could be," he murmured to himself.

Well, the baka neko was on the roof and Shigure was busy avoiding his editor. And Honda-san was washing the dishes.

"Where we expecting anyone?" he mused aloud, gripping the edge of the front door and sliding it open.

"HELLO! DEAR BRO--"

_SLAAM!

* * *

_

"I believe he shut the door on you, Ayame-san..."

"Now now, Mine-chan, it must be some misunderstanding! There's no way he'd reject me in such a fashion!"

Mine nodded, but she did not look entirely convinced.

* * *

Yuki backed away from the door slowly, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide with horror.

_Why now? Why today?_ his mind screamed as he backed so far up that he reached the wall.

Tohru's head poked out of the kitchen doorway. "Who is it, Sohma-kun?" she asked quizzicaly, her eyes widening in alarm when she took in his horrified expression. "Is something wrong?" she cried frantically, rushing out of the kitchen to stop at his side. She clutched his shirt in alarm, tugging it to punctuate her sentence. "Is someone hurt? Has there been an accident? Is--"

He slowly turned to face her, taking in her wide eyes that were rapidly filling with tears._ Get yourself together! You're scaring her!_ he scolded himself.

Forcing the horrified expression to disappear from his face he took both of her hands in his. "Nothing's happened, Honda-san." He called soothingly, cutting her off mid-rambling. She shut up immediately, but asked one more time to make sure.

"No one's hurt?"

He shook his head negatively. "No, Honda-san, I'm sorry I worried you..."

She paused, an adorable contemplative look covering her face. "Then who was at the door?" she asked, blinking in surprise when Yuki's expression darkened.

"Honda-san, I suggest you run. Far away."

She blinked owlishly again. "Wha--"

_SLAAM!_

"Now really, Yuki, is that any way to treat your own brother?" a familiar voice cried out.

Tohru's eyes flickered from Mine to Ayame to rest on Yuki again, who's expression was becoming murderous. She squeaked in alarm. _THE GAP! THE GAP!_ she cried frantically to herself, wondering what she was supposd to do. Her big eyes rapidly became swirls of confusion as she swayed slighty.

"Tohru-kun! How are you?" Her dilemma was qickly solved when Mine rushed forward, pulling her into a bone crushing hug as she nuzzled her cheek against her own brown hair. "You're more adorable than I remembered!" she squealed excitedly, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, making Tohru bounce as well.

"Arigatou, Mine-san!" she squeaked, rapidly getting dizzy from the older girls hyperactivity.

Mine stopped suddenly as she took in her surroundings, her eyes wide and her mouth in a small 'o' as she surveyed the house. "What a beautiful home..." she breathed, letting go of her death grip on Tohru and trailing her hand wonderously against one of the wallpapered walls. "I wish my home was a beautiful as this..." she murmured softly, as though a loud noise might make the house crumble to pieces.

After Tohru got her breath back, she smiled nervously at Ayame, who was clutching a few bags which had his shop logo on it. "Ayame-san!" she greeted, "how have you been?"

He graced her with a brilliant yet seductive smile, ignoring the warning glare that Yuki sent his way. "I have been brilliant, princess." he purred silkily. His mood abruptly changed as he held the bags out. "Mine and I have decided to grace you with our presence today! We have wonderful news!" he cried out excitedly, waving the bags about the room as he twirled, sparkles surrounding him like a blanket.

"We come bearing gifts!" Mine added helpfully, her previous awe gone now that she focused on the conversation at hand.

"**_Leave._**"

Mine, Ayame and Tohru blinked simultaneously in surprise as they turned around to face Yuki, who's expression hadn't changed.

"Excuse me?" Mine asked warily.

"I want **_him_**," him being Ayame, they found out, as Yuki pointed to him, "to **_leave_**" he hissed, advancing menacingly upon him.

Ayame let out a small squeak of terror, quickly cowering behind Mine and Tohru, shielding himself away from his younger brother, who halted.

Yuki may have murderous feelings towards his brother, but in no way would he ever hit a girl to fufill those murderous feelings.

"Dirty trick." he muttered, crossing his arms and stubbornly turning away.

Mine blinked in confusion, lowering the bags which she took from Ayame. Yuki-san wasn't nearly this aggressive the last time he visited Ayame's shop...

Ayame peeked cautiously at his brother, wide golden eyes surveying him from their position between Mine and Tohru's shoulders.

A tense silence followed.

"Tea! I'll make some tea!" Tohru cried, surprising them all by rushing to the kitchen.

Yuki sighed in defeat. "Fine. Come on then." he muttered, leading them to the dining room table. "You said you have big news?" he asked cautiously, sitting down and directing his attention to Mine, ignoring his brother all together.

"H-hai..." she replied, equally cautious as she lowered herself onto a cushion, following his example.

Yuki nodded once. "I suppose I'll get the Kyo and Shigure then," he muttered.

* * *

If you're wondering why Yuki didn't call Kyo a 'baka neko' in the last sentence, it's because Mine has no idea about the zodiac (I have no idea if she does in the manga or not, I've never read it, I'm just basing this off of the anime...)

Review please? -puppy dog eyes-


End file.
